Traditionally when a staircase is required for a building such as a domestic dwelling a joiner visits the building and takes measurements of the vertical distance between the downstairs and upstairs floors to be joined by the staircase and the horizontal space available for the staircase. From these measurements the number of treads, riser height and going (the horizontal distance between the front of the riser on the lower tread and the front of the riser on the upper tread) required for a staircase complying with building regulations can be calculated and a staircase can thus be designed and built to fit the available space. The process of measuring, designing and manufacturing a staircase in this way can take along time, perhaps up to six weeks.
An alternative to a bespoke staircase of this type is to use a prefabricated staircase. However, such prefabricated staircases are only manufactured in a small range of sizes and are thus not suitable for all buildings.
Accordingly, there is a need for a system which permits a staircase to be manufactured and installed quickly in any building, regardless of the vertical distance between the downstairs and upstairs floors to be joined by the staircase.